Cuatro de Julio
by LitlBird
Summary: Setenta años después de despertar del hielo, Steve Rogers celebra su primer cumpleaños en el siglo XXI


La brisa de verano recorrió la explanada, refrescando brevemente el calor que se había ido acumulando a lo largo de la noche. Steve se terminó el perrito caliente y miró a su alrededor. Era su primer cumpleaños desde que despertó del hielo, y el equipo había insistido en celebrarlo. Después de todo, también era el Cuatro de Julio. Por todas partes se veían banderitas americanas, agitadas con entusiasmo a la espera de que comenzara el espectáculo de pirotecnia. Todo el mundo le había dicho que aún era muy pronto y que los fuegos artificiales tal vez fueran demasiado para él, pero no le importaba. Todavía recordaba los fuegos artificiales del Cuatro de Julio de sus días en Brooklyn; no era nada que no pudiera soportar. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Las luces se apagaron y Steve tuvo el tiempo justo de mirar al cielo antes de que fuera iluminado con un millar de colores. La explosión le pilló desprevenido. Su primer impulso fue coger el escudo, pero consiguió mantener los ojos en el cielo. No había escudo. Era un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, no una misión. No necesitaba el escudo. Eso era lo que se había dicho cuando lo dejó en la Torre de Los Vengadores antes de salir. La segunda explosión le hizo arrepentirse de su decisión. Steve tragó saliva mientras una serie de explosiones se sucedía ante sus ojos. Para bien o para mal, Tony les había conseguido los mejores asientos de la explanada, lo que significaba que eran los que más cerca estaban de los fuegos. No tenía ningún problema con los colores brillantes y las chispas, pero el sonido... Fuerte y estremecedor, como si miles de misiles estuvieran estallando sobre sus cabezas, parecía envolverlo todo a su alrededor. Steve aspiró entre dientes tratando de concentrarse en los colores, pero le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de estar en peligro inminente. ¿Eran así de ruidosos en Brooklyn? ¿Y también entonces se escuchaba una ametralladora? Un bebé empezó a llorar y Steve juró que podía oírlo como si estuviera sentado a su lado. Apretó los puños con la vista aún fija en el cielo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ver todo el espectáculo o no sería capaz de volver a disfrutarlo nunca más. Tenía que demostrarles a todos, y más importante a sí mismo, que estaba preparado. ¿En qué posición le dejaba ser incapaz de manejar algo tan simple como unos fuegos artificiales?

Alguien puso una mano en su hombro y Steve tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un puñetazo en esa dirección. Los ojos de Tony estaban llenos de preocupación, pero antes de que Steve pudiera abrir la boca el ingeniero sonrió y abrió uno de los puños cerrados de Steve, colocando dos pequeñas bolas en su palma. Steve bajó la vista y frunció el ceño. Tapones. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Le estaba dando tapones. Alzó la vista de nuevo y Tony señaló al resto del equipo. _Nadie lo sabrá_ , parecía decir, y tenía razón; estaban demasiado maravillados con el espectáculo como para prestarles atención. Steve miró de nuevo los tapones, con una mezcla de gratitud y vergüenza. Quería decirle que los guardara, que no los necesitaba, pero estaría mintiendo. Tony le dio un suave empujón con el hombro: _No se lo diré a nadie._ O tal vez _No seas tan dramático, no es para tanto_ , a juzgar por su sonrisa. Steve asintió y se puso los tapones. De repente todo era silencio. Las explosiones seguían ahí pero más como un eco distante que como una bomba nuclear. La ametralladora había desaparecido. El bebé también. Todo era silencio, excepto por el latido de su corazón. Steve empezó a encontrarse mal, pero todo desapareció cuando volvió a mirar al cielo. Sin el sonido, podía apreciar los colores en todo su esplendor: aquella noche el cielo estaba despejado, de un tono azul oscuro que lindaba con el negro cuando las luces de los fuegos lo iluminaban. Y cómo lo iluminaban. Las explosiones blancas parecían una nube de luciérnagas, las azules un mar de zafiros, y las rojas eran tan resplandecientes que tuvo que ponerse una mano de visera para no deslumbrarse. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras la sensación de peligro iba siendo sustituída por la de bienestar. Todo era tan colorido, tan brillante... Con razón le gustaban tanto de pequeño. Steve volvió a mirar a Tony y le encontró mirándole con diversión. Dijo algo, pero el capitán no podía oírle con los tapones puestos. Tony se acercó a él y alzó la voz, pero Steve sólo pudo entender una de las palabras: _niño._ Hizo ademán de quitarse los tapones pero Tony le paró con una sonrisa y una sacudida de cabeza: _no importa._ Dijo algo más y le palmeó la espalda pero era imposible entenderle, así que Steve le devolvió la sonrisa y articuló un "gracias" antes de volver la vista al cielo, esa vez recostándose para disfrutar del espectáculo. De vez en cuando Tony se recostaba a su lado y decía algo que Steve no podía oír, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Simplemente se sonreían el uno al otro y asentían como si pudieran entenderlo todo, y Tony se reía tan alto que Steve era capaz de oírlo. Aquello estaba bien. Dios, aquello estaba bien.


End file.
